war of the Werks
by helloxgoodbye
Summary: when the armada is destroyed by Werks, tallest red and purple only have one place to go. Earth. though Zim isn't too happy seeing his former leaders, he's even more upset when the Werks decide to take irken war to this planet. how does Earth stand a chance to this alien race? and what has Zim been hiding all these years? rating will probably be changed later.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning of the end

**Okay so here's my REAAL first attempt at a Zim fanfiction thingy. Some warnings: if you don't like zadr don't read. If you don't like rapr don't read. That also goes for violence but then again this is a fanfiction website so what else were you looking for? Pictures to come of badass almighty tallest red and purple (you didn't think they fought in skirts did you?) and pictures of Werks. (badass aliens!)**

The end had finally come. Almighty tallest Red watched, arms held behind his back, as his armada crumpled before him. He didn't show fear or anger. Or even the hint of being distressed which he was very much so. The only thing that implied he hated the sight was a small frown etched into his lip. Ships exploded around him while others were seized and everyone inside destroyed. He needed to stay calm, if not for himself than for purple. His poor companion was having enough panic attacks and nervous breakdowns for the both of them.

"Good irk we're going to die. This is it we're going to die. What was that? Red! They must have found the ship! Oh irk we're going to die." Tallest purple yelled as he paced furiously back and forth in the small ship. They had fought alongside their fellow irkens. They were not just going to let their empire fall without a fight. It had been a brave battle but when the Werks had finally captured the massive, the remaining irkens had demanded the tallest evacuate to an invisible escape ship, in an effort to save their leaders.

"Purple" tallest red spoke trying to calm his partner. The latter either did not here or chose not to listen.

"It's my fault. I should've put up more of a fight. We could've staid. Regained the ship. We…" the tallest stopped and slumped to the floor. His PAK was not used to coping and destroying so many emotions and needed a minor sleep mode to regroup. When Purple regained conscious not even a minute later he began pacing again silent.

"Purple stop." The other tallest had enough. Grabbing the other's arm he ended the furious pacing and had to deal with a look that resembled, had he known such a creature, a kicked puppy. "Purple we did the best we could. There was nothing else we could've done." He hesitated than let go.

"The Werks will find this ship soon. Invisible or not. Where will we go?" Purple asked and Red sighed. He had thought about that for the duration of time in this ship. He knew the answer but didn't want to believe it. The Tallest looked at his purple companion. An old memory filled his head. Back when they had both been in the academy. "Red?" he destroyed the thought before it could resurface. He sighed and when to the control panel.

"There are other irkens. Many more, all safe due to their missions. They'll be fine for now and will join later to attack." He looked once more at the destruction. "The nearest galaxy and planet is only a day's journey. And it's the only thing we have for cover… Planet earth.


	2. Chapter 2: welcome to earth

Yay chapter two! Hopefully this isn't a huge mess yet. I like feedback. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm using a laptop that has deep freeze. Meaning once you turn it off everything gets erased. I also have an asshole cat and a missing flash drive. Also in my mind the actual season of IZ ended like it should have and skoodge came to live with Zim. Okay shut up let these people read in peace Zim sat up to the strangest thing he had ever felt. His head ached and his back screamed in pain. But that was usual for how much time he had spent in his lab lately. What wasn't was the fact that his antennae were going off like mad. Flattening then standing on end before twisting together. "What in the irk?" he yawned and touched the sensitive antennae. "What's happening?" He stood up, knocking over a few sheets of work. "Shit" he picked them up quickly before realizing the communicator light on the wall. "computer..? who's calling?" it was too strange. Dib never used the old communicator anymore. In fact the only ones Zim ever heard from by that were-" His eyes went wide. He choked before taking off running. Crashing into a box of papers before running again to the elevator. He didn't need computer to tell him who were calling. "I want coordinates now! Get the voot cruiser!" "Why isn't he answering? Oh irk maybe he disconnected the thing" purple muttered under his breath. They had landed on earth only minutes ago and already tallest red had tried to communicate with Zim twice. He knew the former irken would despise them both but sure he wouldn't COMPLETELY ignore them would he? Then again he wouldn't blame Zim if he did. Above them a light flashed again. Red looked up and frowned. "…and why does that keep happening? The sky is angry? Does earth skies even have the capability to do that?" purple was now sitting on the cube that was once an escape ship. The patch of land and green tall objects (red remembered from Zim they were called trees) had been too dense to land so they had chosen to hop out on the perimeter of this land then convert the ship into something hide-able. Red sighed heavily when no one, not even the little defect robot answered the transmission. If anything the robot would have answered the transmission even under Zim's strict orders not to. Okay calm down red you're in enemy territory, you don't know where to go, and most of your home is destroyed. Okay find positives… positives… well acid isn't pouring from the sk- "Red!" red turned and watched his companion stumble back wiping furiously at his face. "The sky! The sky!" for the love of irk really? "holy cow! An alien? Bertha look an actual alien!" red sighed hearing the humans behind. Not even daring to look. Without a word he grabbed purples hand, left the ship, and ran. Zim had only a second to swallow a water repellent pill before heading out the door. So many mixed emotions were racking his brain and PAK. He knew that his… the tallest had come to earth. And remembering their last conversation they weren't here on purpose. He just hoped he could find them before a human did. A part of Zim had just wanted to stay home. Stay home and let the two irkens die out in earth rain or be opened up by alien freaks. But when he saw the coordinates were the park near dr. membrane's lab he knew he had to find them. Even cold heartless scum like them didn't deserve to be dissected by professor membrane. Zim touched his stomach where the white mark would refuse to leave. No one deserved that. He shook the though and kept running. The voot cruiser was still in repair and had needed a few more minutes Zim didn't have. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle seeing the tallest again. Last time was mostly yelling and irken curses and the promise of destruction and a moose whose brain had been switched with a stick of dynamite. Zim stopped and watched three humans run past him. Each was going to gawk at the "space cube" that had appeared in the park. There were pictures and others poking the compacted space cruiser with a stick. That was not what bothered Zim. What did was the numbers on the side. 9831. That was the numbers of an escape ship. This trip to earth was definitely not a choice. Zim pulled out a small oval shaped device from his pack and pressed multiple buttons. The cube began to shake and the people around it ooed. Zim didn't stick around to see it explode. He needed to find the tallest. They must have made a break for it. A rain drop fell on his cheek. He didn't bother to brush it away. Zim was getting pissed. Not at the tallest (well maybe a little at them) but for where they were. And of all times now. "Can you see it?" red asked, struggling under purple, who was standing on his shoulders. The other wobbled before sighing and half falling half climbing down. "Not at all. How hard is it to find a puke green house? We must be far. Oh irk!" purple jumped away from the drips of "acid" coming from the sky. He ran into red and both dropped to the floor. "We're doomed. That's it we're doomed. Those filth creatures are going to find us and probably eat us. Or this acid will disintegrate us or if Zim DOES come save us it'll only be so he can destroy us himself." "Don't say that. We… we'll figure out something." But what was there to figure out? They were screwed and no amount of optimism was going to save them. And even more shit was soon to hit the ceiling fan. Purple saw the man before red did. He whimpered and red saw him. "Well what do we have here? You're a bit far from home aren't you?" the man in the long white coat rasped and stepped closer. Two other men appeared behind him in similar attire. "boys I think we caught ourselves a good day." Each having that false smile plastered on their faces. Red pulled his companion behind him. He clicked and hissed curses in his native tongue. 


	3. Chapter 3:the irk happened to you?

**I'm on a role! I'm hoping at least some of you still read this. Thank you to those who waited. I would like to point some things out. 1) I've decided irken blood is blue 2) I like ~ way too much 3) you can get so much more done when you're hyper on Mexican s'mores . Also know I underline all flashbacks because just italics is hard to see**

Zim hadn't been searching too long when he heard tallest Red yell something very little should repeat. Followed by a noise that sent shivers down the irkens back. Metal on cement.

_"So your name is Zim?" the professor asked already knowing the answer. _

_"Of course I am you filthy earth pig. Now release me at once. Release us both!" Zim screeched but instantly quieted when the man began scraping that horrible scalpel on the cement wall. He dropped his head and looked at the scar already on his stomach and the blue liquid thickening around it…_

"Red!" Zim was shocked out of his thoughts on hearing purple scream. That was it. It set him off and Zim knew he wasn't going back. His antennae dropped low and his eyes turned dark green. At home Skoodge heard the warning siren go off. He grabbed GIR, a syringe and the voot cruiser and headed out.

He was down again. For a human these were strong creatures. Red's jaw was most likely broken from that last blow. Purple only suffered a black eye and that was from prying off another human from red. It didn't help that both had already been exhausted and beaten from Werks.

"Now then-" the main human grabbed purple by the throat and lifted him up. "Do I dissect you alien worms here? Or back at the lab?"

"How about neither?" a familiar voice called out from behind. The man instantly dropped purple. Purple hadn't been one to like Zim. In fact red was the one who most tolerated the defect. However, seeing the irken now, purple had never been so close to feeling an emotional attachment to a shorter irken in his life. Zim stepped into clearer vision and balled his hands into fists.

Both tallest had done horrible things to Zim in the past. They had seen him angry and found it amusing. But upon seeing him now it was only pure rage behind those darker green eyes. Something only achieved by a personal vendetta. "it can't be… you-

_"look at you. Am I supposed to be afraid? If the rest of your race is like you I'm not. You couldn't even escape if I gave you the key."_

"I found the key" Zim spoke and lunge at the closet human. The others stumbled back and watched helplessly. Zim had never moved so fast in his life. Sending multiple blows to the human's stomach and face. When the human was barely standing he took the metal object it had been holding and drove it into its chest.

_"Nothing!" the smack across the face stung even if it wasn't applied to himself. He watched his only friend cry out. "Even someone as smart as I can't turn nothing into something."_

"He was something" something? Purple watched Zim grabbed the other human and throw him against the wall. The human had only a second to recover before he was lifted again and thrown into the nearby trash can. There was only one more. The acid was coming down harder now. How was Zim not being affected by it?purple pulled red under the awing that was the only cover.

"Zim let's be reasonable here. You wouldn't destroy so many people because of one man? I mean I had nothing to do with it. You know that right?" the human pleaded backing away. He pulled something from behind his back pocket.

_God there was so much blood. Too much red. And the horrible man laughing. Even with his dying breathing he was laughing. Zim grabbed his collar and pulled him to his face "I promise…"_

"I promise" he spoke and went closer.

_"I will destroy everyone in this lab"_

"if it's the last thing." He was too close and the human tried to stab him with the sharp thing.

_"I ever do"_

Purple watched the human slump to the ground. The object he had tried to defend himself with, a good inch sticking into his eye. Red moaned unconsciously and started waking. Zim turned to us. The rage was starting to fade along with the color in his eyes. What in the name of irk was that? Before anyone could say anything a small voot cruiser blocked the alley way.

"Zim there you are I-" Skoodge hoped out and looked at the two humans then his former tallest then to Zim and back to the humans. "Tallest" he spoke and bowed slightly before going over to Zim and grabbing his arm. "Come on that pill doesn't last forever." He pushed Zim towards the ship before opening up a strange device that spread out. Skoodge went to the tallest and held out the object. Somehow the device was preventing the acid from touching what was under it. "We should leave now."

"What about… I don't think-"

"Purple I'll be fine" red sat up and rubbed his jaw. Irkens may heal fast but it still hurt terribly. Both got up and Skoodge gave the strange device to purple before taking off to the ship.

The thing was small and slightly crowded but it wasn't the worst thing that happened today. The acid was really pouring now and purple wondered how either of them was alive. "Computer, auto pilot home base."

Skoodge let the computer drive home as he turned his attention to Zim. The irken was silently staring out the window. As if murdering humans, and saving his ex tallest were something he did every day. He sighed. How long had he known Zim? Loud and boisterous was his thing. If he was quiet it wasn't good. Skoodge grabbed the syringe from GIR's head. And flicked the needle that held the clear liquid. "Zim?" without even looking the alien held out his arm. His eyes focused on something outside. Skoodge injected the liquid and sighed when Zim had no reaction. When was his friend going to be okay?

The ride home was silent. The only noise was the sound of acid hitting the glass. Red knew he would have to explain a lot once they were at the base. However something puzzled him. Zim was… well changed. He was definitely the angered little foe invader the last time he saw him. And he most definitely grew. "tallest we are here." Skoodge said almost in a whisper. When red looked to the house in front of them he almost told Skoodge he was mistaken. The puke green walls were gone. The lawn gnomes were gone. Even those giant power cords that were hooked into the neighboring houses were gone. It looked like a normal human house. White walls, blue roof, green floor or grass or whatever it was called.

What had happened to this defect? The two tallest exit the ship and were escorted to the front door. "Zim come on." Red and purple both watched as Skoodge had to nearly drag Zim out of the ship. Once completed the ship flew off somewhere. GIR was in Zim's arms. The usually hyperactive blue lit ball of destruction was limb and black in the irkens arms. All of them entered the house. At least the inside still looked the same. Purple began to speak when the sound of multiple locks caught his antennae. He watched as Zim unlocked the enterance to his lab and slam the door behind him.

"forgive him. He isn't… well you guys coming here is a bit of surprise." Skoodge came around with three mugs in his hands. "so if you don't mind me asking…" he put down the mugs and stared at his former tallest. He didn't hate them. not even when they sent him here. And something told him now there was a bigger threat to hate.

"…why ARE you here"


	4. Chapter 4:humble abode

**I'm very aware I suck at time management and I'm happy at least SOME people are reading the stuff I put down on here. I don't know if I said this already but you all know I don't' own anything/one that's invader Zim. So no more waste here's another chapter. I hope you like. Oh yeah and bad words here. Shit okay one last thing I'm going do a short story in between the now and the next chapter. Okay seriously for real here it is.**

"This isn't good at all." I said, pacing back and forth. "No not good at all." Werks. Of course it just had to be Werks. "And the armada?" I asked and tallest red nodded. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. Skoodge this can't be happening.

"There's still a few who escaped. And the smeet pods are safe. Then keep in mind all the invaders who were still on missions and impending doom two. We aren't extinct yet." I bit my bottom lip. Yes there was at least that.

"This is terrible… well I am glad you at least escaped my tallest. The Irken Empire has flattered but hasn't fallen yet. I'm sure we will figure out something… hopefully" I whispered the last word and continued to pace. There was hope. Yes Werks were terrible vile creatures. Yes they conquered the armada in a few days but by irk we could bounce back. We were of course a race to be reckoned with.

"Zim won't be happy to hear this." Tallest Purple spoke up and I looked at him. He had been silent the whole time tallest read had been explaining their situation.

"Of course not. But I'm sure once we find a way to find the Werks-"

"I didn't mean that" the tallest cut me off. He finger tracing small circles on the mug's rim. "You heard us. We can't go back yet until we rally the rest of the Irkens. Which means staying here… with you guys." I nearly choked on my coffee. Staying here? The tallest were staying here?

"Oh." I managed to say after composing myself. How in the world was Zim going to let that happen? I never hated the tallest. Heck I still called them my tallest, unlike Zim who had come about some… colorful names. Yes they put me here and yes it was practically banishment but at least Zim took me in instantly. His old normal self remarks but still instantly. He had to wait six years for me to show up. And after day one of meeting SIR unit GIR. I felt sorry. There was no way Zim could last it in the same house as his former tallest.

"Skoodge what in Irk's name are you staring at?" tallest red yelled and I sighed.

"Nothing my tallest just thinking. You know possibly we could find-"

"Enough with your nonsense. So what's with Zim? He seems… different." Tallest purple asked. I bit my tongue and stared at my feet. I felt cold and I was standing under the heater. How was I going to tell them? I was hoping they wouldn't have noticed anything different. Or at least I could avoid it the first few days.

"Oh yeah I noticed that. And his SIR unit too. It seems. Less stupid." I bit my lip harder. Shit. Shit shit shit. "So what's up with him anyway? Oh look that's a new color on you." I stopped biting my lip and realized I hadn't been breathing. I took in a deep breath and tried to figure my way out of this mess.

"Well you haven't checked in with us in awhile my tallest. I mean anyone can change in such a time period. "It was a pathetic thing of an excuse but that excuse gave me the extra seconds to hear the phone ring. "Oh would you look at that. I should get that. Pardon me my tallest." I turned and ran only to run into Zim instantly.

Skoodge fell to the floor and stared up at me with great relief. And I knew exactly why. My head might be elsewhere sometimes but I wasn't leaving the poor Irken with the former tallest he was so respectful too even though they treated him like shit. I had listened to everything. He picked himself up quickly and went to go answer the phone. There would be no answer because I had called it.

I looked at the two taller Irkens before me and didn't even try cracking a smile. They were stuck here yes. And I would have to keep them here. They were safest here and not snooping around was good. "I just finished setting up your room. It's stocked up with everything you need. Computer will show you there." Skoodge came back and I handed him an umbrella. "Put this in storage I'm going out."

Without another word I went to the door and opened it. Thunder boomed and the rain fell harder. I took two pills from the bowl on the stand and went outside.

The water stung for only a second before everything was fine again. I walked onto the sidewalk. The water actually felt rather nice on my face. Or maybe the burning rage under my skin. Either way it felt good. Earth. Of all places the morons had to choose earth. I kicked a discarded poop can and watched it fall into the gutter.

_My tallest I'm not sure I understand you completely. Surely you don't mean everything is a fraud? You wouldn't waste such a planet for a joke? Is this some sort of test of my loyalty? Surely I can tell you my heart is dedicated to you._

My hands balled into fists. I had sounded so stupid. I knew exactly what they had said but my ego wouldn't allow it.

_Zim there isn't anything simpler. You're a fake. Defect. You never were an Irken invader. You're still registered as a food drone back on foodcourtia. We didn't even know for sure there was a planet here. We were hoping you'd get lost in space._

They had laughed. So much laughter. And then I had snapped. They were still amused but there was something else. There had to be.

_I will prove am too an Irken. The best damn invader you will ever meet! Mark my words you two writhing piles of tall moronic insects. When you next see me I shall have this whole pitiful world bowing… no they will all be terminated. Reborn into my own army. One in comparable to the Irken elite. WE WILL SEE WHO IS A DEFECT THEN!_

I touched the rotting iron gate of my destination and looked up. "Mental institute for the mentally ill." I smiled and pushed through the gate. One going in two going out. The tallest had said they would see if I was to my word one day. And that day was very VERY close to coming.


End file.
